


Sincerely, Link

by joyandbooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lon Lon Ranch, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, i almost forgot that tag, or really proofread that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyandbooks/pseuds/joyandbooks
Summary: Pretty much just a random idea that came to me one night. After the LU adventure is over, Wild writes a letter to Time. This might turn into a series of letters from the Links to each other, it might not.
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sincerely, Link

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written with the idea that there's some sort of interdimensional post system (don't ask for specifics, I got none) or maybe just by the power of Hylia the letters can be sent to each other, but if you prefer to think of it as Wild writing letters that he'll never get to give to them because he's never going to see them again, fine make it angsty like that, I don't really care.

Time, 

Hello, I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you. I’m surprised to admit it, but I even miss hearing you say _“Wild…”_ that way you do when you know I’ve probably blown something up. 

There’s something I stumbled across in my travels that I didn’t quite have the heart to tell you about when we journeyed together, but the more I think about it the more I think you should know. Marked on the map in the Sheikah Slate is a location in Hyrule Field called Ranch Ruins. When I first found it, I didn’t think much of it, but now, after visiting Lon Lon Ranch in your Hyrule, it’s taken on a new meaning. 

You see, the ruins have the same layout as Lon Lon Ranch. From the gate to the buildings, the racetrack, and even the single stone tower, it all lines up perfectly. I don’t know how, as you and I are thousands upon thousands of years apart, and I don’t think it exists in any other Hyrule, but the ranch or at least some version of it seems to have stood the test of time, that is of course until the Great Calamity. 

I miss visiting Lon Lon Ranch in your Hyrule. It felt very homey. I’m sure the others felt just as welcomed as I did by you and Malon. 

I’m sorry if telling you about these ruins upsets you, but I feel like you should know. 

I took my Epona there recently and ran around the racetrack with her, just like how Twilight, you, and I raced at your Lon Lon Ranch. She seemed sad as if she remembered it from your Hyrule. It even started to rain. 

I don’t know if the ranch will be high on the repair list since a working network of stables has been set up in the last hundred years. If it is the same ranch, perhaps we’d like your opinion on it, to rebuild it to a functioning state, or leave it as a reminder of the Calamity’s destruction, but that can be left for another time, another letter. 

Oh, by the way, remember Kass, that traveling bard I told you about? I found him at many stables in my Hyrule, and at each one he played the same song. You’ll never guess what it was. Okay, you probably will. It was Epona’s song. Whenever I asked him about it, he said it was a song used by an ancient hero to call his horse companion. It looks like you and Epona weren't forgotten here. Now that I think about it, he could have been referring to Twilight. Either way, Zelda and I intend to record and preserve everything known about the stories of every hero to make sure our history isn’t forgotten.

Say hello to Malon, Epona, and the cuccos for me, will you?

Sincerely, 

Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I might turn this into a series of all the Links writing letters to each other, but I don't really have any ideas on what those would be about so tell me in the comments if you'd like to see that and if you have any ideas for specific letters. 
> 
> Uh leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy it, those make me happy, and if you want more Time & Wild sort of content that's admittedly very different from this and not really LU at all check out my other one-shot called The Little Boy in the Lost Woods. That one I do have ideas (that are slowly looking like plans) to be turned into a series of one-shots featuring Wild and the different Links. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, or at the very least this wasn't a waste of your time.


End file.
